List of techniques used by Piccolo
This is a list of notable techniques used by Piccolo which have appeared in the ''Dragon Ball'' manga, the anime series Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT, and various video games spun off by the series. Techniques appearing in the manga and anime Energy-based attacks * Antenna Beam - A blast of electricity shot from Piccolo's antennae. * Chasing Bullet - A homing beam attack of considerable power. * Exploding Powerful Demon Wave - A very powerful blast shot from one hand. * Eye Lasers - A thin laser-like beam is shot from both eyes. * Hyper Explosive Demon Wave - An attack where Piccolo creates a large blast which emanates from him in all directions. * Kuchikarakikōha - A powerful beam shot from the mouth. * Makousen - A powerful bolt attack. * Masenko - A quick blast fired with one open hand directly in front of the other. * Scatter Shot - Multiple ki bolts surrounding the opponent, and simultaneously smashing into the target at the user's command. * Shock Wave - An invisible ki blast of a sudden wind attack that can be launched theoretically from any part of the body. * Special Beam Cannon - One of Piccolo's most powerful, but time-consuming, attacks, which drills through nearly everything and every being. Speed and movement techniques * After Image Technique - An ability to move so fast over short distances, that it leaves an after image behind. * Levitate - The power of flight. * Mystic Attack - Piccolo extends his arms to tremendous lengths to attack or grab an opponent. Other appearing abilities * Evil Containment Wave - A technique which allows the user to capture magical beings, such as demons, in small containers. * Giant Form - Piccolo grows much larger than his size, increasing his strength greatly. * Magic Materialism - A magical ability to create objects from seemingly thin air. * Reverse-Side Sword Attack - A sword technique used in tandem with Roronoa Zoro in the Cross Epoch crossover. * Sai Sei - A Namekian trait that allows Piccolo to replace limbs lost in battle as long as his head remains intact. * Telekinesis - Controlling and manipulating people or objects with the mind. * Telepathy - The ability to channel one's thoughts to another being. * Yūgō - The ability for two Namekians to fuse together into one being. Techniques appearing in video games ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series Special techniques * All-Out * Bakuretsu Mahoko * Explosive Demon Wave * False Courage * Hellzone Grenade * Kaikosen * Light Grenade * Special Beam Cannon Rushing techniques * Auto-Counter * Flying Kick * ''Kiai'' Cannon * Ground Slash * Heavy Finish * Lift Strike * Rolling Hammer * [[Rush Ki Wave|Rush Ki Wave]] Signature techniques * Dragon Smash * Lightning Attack * Step-In Sway * Sway Ground Slash * [[Sway Ki Wave|Sway Ki Wave]] * Sway Lift Strike * Vanishing attack Combination techniques * Aerial Barrage * Delta Storm * Dragon Tornado * Heavy Crush * ''Kiai'' Cannon Smash * Rush Finish * Rush In * Rush In Attack Category:Lists * From Dragon Ball Wiki, a Wikia wiki.